


Lovers  (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV Spock (Star Trek), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzineCharisma 2 (1988), which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.





	Lovers  (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzine _Charisma 2 (1988)_ , which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Charisma_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

We have always been lovers,  
from the day we met.  
We were lovers before  
you ever touched my body,  
before I ever touched your mind.

You courted me in your open,  
human fashion,  
offering first acceptance,  
then friendship,  
then all that you are.

You wooed me with your eyes,  
teased me with your smile,  
promised me more  
than I could have hoped for,  
more than I could have imagined.

We have always been lovers,  
and now that you have touched my body,  
now that I have touched your mind,  
I know that we will always be lovers  
until the end of time.


End file.
